


Demons  Always  Rise

by Teczesgirl



Category: overwatch
Genre: Based off a drawing of mine, Every other chapter will switch perspective from mercy to genji, F/M, Gets a little bloody, Love/ hate relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Revenge, mercy works for talon, post genji "death", talon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teczesgirl/pseuds/Teczesgirl
Summary: Mercy has joined talon after its formation and works along side reaper, widowmaker, and sombra. One day, she comes across a dying Genji and decides to save his life. For a price.





	1. The first words

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend of mine on tumblr. I intend for this to last multiple chapters and will have art for at least half of the chapters.

The boy was cute, for being half dead. But when an opportunity like this steps into a life like mine, I can't help but take it. 

All of my previous predictions believed that this boy would die before I even got a chance to help, but I guess I got lucky. Not him though. Death would have been a much less agonizing path to take. Oh well. 

I almost can't believe he actually made it. After all, normal people would have died with 30+ stab wounds to the body. I guess humans have more durability than I previously thought.

"I wonder if he'll regain conciseness." I said to myself, knowing he would. Nothing dies when given a dose of life force. But he may be the first. It was possible. 

Then, I catch it. The boy I saved from death and placed into my devil hands, finally moves. He twitches at first, then winces at the pain of being alive. I let out a small chuckle at this, watching him as he attempts to get his bearings. 

"ここはどこ?" He says, in a weak and strained voice. "You are in a recovery room. You suffered multiple stab wounds to your body, almost bleeding to death. Also, English please. I understand Japanese, though prefer not to speak it." I say with a straight face. A difficult thing to do considering how much I enjoy watching try to move. "I am Angela Ziegler, but you may call me Mercy. I have just saved your life, but you will have to live as a half Omnic for the rest of your life. A small price to pay for your life." I tell him, smiling at how the remaining color drains from his face. He is distraught at my statement. The sheer look of disbelief on his face makes me almost feel bad for him. Almost. But I'm mostly just amused as he looks at me as if I had just been the one to stab him nearly to death.

After I break his world, he looks down at his bandaged and still mangled body. He doesn't gag or throw up, but blood is obviously not his favorite and turns away soon after he sees the damage done to him.

"Don't just sit there, tell me your name. After all, we're going to be spending a lot of time together." I say, wanting to know who I have just saved and cursed."I already told you who I am, so it's only fair you tell me who you are." I smirk at him, very amused at his face. He stares at me with a face that is both spiteful of my actions, but also greatful to be alive. As if that meant anything in going back to normal. 

It takes him a few minutes, but he finally manages to say, in his pain filled voice, "My name is Genji. Genji Shimada."


	2. The new mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji must learn how to deal with his new body and his new caretaker. With a guest appearance.

Never in my life would I have expected this. First, my brother's betrayal, then I am saved by a devilish woman, now, I am going to have to live in a body that is mostly robotic. It feels as if my life has just been taken apart and put back in the most indescribable way possible. It all feels like a bad dream that I can never wake up from. Not exactly a nightmare, but far from a good dream. 

"Okay, now try to move your left index finger," the doctor called Mercy tells me. I am able to do it, with more ease and less pain than yesterday. 

"Does it still hurt?" She asks. "No," I reply, wanting to be alone. I think she senses this because she then says to me, "No, we're nowhere near finished. Once you can move and fight like a ninja, then, you may leave. Until then, I am in charge of you and your wellbeing. Now, move your left middle finger." 

I wonder if she has a heart. If she does, it must be as dark as her hair, if not more. I move my finger, highly tempted to hold it up at her and tell her to get out. But, something tells me not to. It's something, not common sense, but still strong enough to keep me from flipping her off. 

"Angela! Why are you still working on this project of yours. You said you'd have him walking in a week. Time's up. He goes now!" A man dressed in a black outfit and a white mask enters the room. Something's not right about him. He doesn't walk into the room. Instead, black smoke seems to carry him into the room, before forming into legs and feet. His voice is clearly angered and impatient. Something about him is off putting, not just the strange smoke that leaks from his body. 

"It has been five days, Gabriel, have faith in me, I know what I'm doin-" Angela starts to protest, but before she can finish, the man who goes by Gabriel grabs her by the collar and brings her face inches from his. "I don't care about how long it's been! Just get that waste of space out of here!" He shouts. 

Something starts to grow inside me. I remember this feeling. It is rage. I leap out of bed, ignoring the pain of moving my new robotic limbs and hit the man as hard as I can in the face. My body fills with agonizing pain and it feels as if my nerves are being burned alive, but I cannot feel it until the rage begins to leave my body. 

I fall to the floor, almost screaming from the pain, but manage to cut it off before it escapes my throat. I nearly pass out, but keep myself steady with the cold, hard floor. 

"Would you call that a waste of space, Reaper?" Mercy says with a smile. Reaper had stumbled back, but not much. I hit him hard enough to knock the mask off his face, revealing his face. He had smoke seeping from his mouth and scars on his face. His eyes were black where white would normally be. I can't remember the name of that part of the eye. That was all I could get before I collapsed on the floor. 

The last thing I remember before blacking out was reaper saying "You get seven days. Don't disappoint us." Followed by Mercy laughing. Why is that laugh more lovely that before. I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 24 hours and I already have some kudos on this story's first chapter. Thank you for reading this and I hope to update soon.


	3. The next battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy tries to get Genji to work with his new body. But success is not without its challenges.

"Now, left leg. Very good." Do you know how hard it is to get a stubborn puppet to do what you want? Well, it's much harder than one might expect. I would have to say now that saving his life and connecting all the omnic parts to his body so it would work like a normal body was the easy part. It was only after three hours of work that I was able to get Genji to follow my orders. I guess being too stubborn to die also means being to stubborn in general. 

He's obviously in some amount of pain, but I'm on too little time to be concerned about a little pain. After all, in two days, if he can't walk on his own, I'll be forced to abandon him. And I never, ever, abandon a project like this. After all, if I gave up that easily, I wouldn't have my Valkyrie suit. Or devil suit, if I'm being completely honest. 

"Why?" Genji asks, bringing me out of my own thoughts. "Why, what?" I questioned. "Why do you put so much effort into helping me? Why did you save me and why are you trying to get me back on my feet, both figuratively and literally." He replied, giving me a saddening and questioning look.

I hesitate, unsure of how to answer. Under normal conditions, I would give it to him as bluntly as possible. However, something stops me, before I say anything. Instead of saying 'because to me you are a project. Just a new challenge for me to overcome. Nothing more, nothing less.' I say, "Because I am interested in how you survived. And I don't want to give up on you. You have intrigued me, just by living." 

"...Really?" He asks me, a small bit of hope appearing in his eyes. "Yes" I say, wishing that I could get the cold words I usually say out of my throats and into his head. "Well if that's the case, then I guess learning to walk again won't be as hard, knowing I'm not just some project of yours." He says, his arms shaking as he continues to practice using his legs. 

Then it hits me. If I give him words of encouragement and humanizing statements, he'll work harder. This is better than any threat I could have used before. A false sense of security. Those are the strings I'll use to control him, not threats. 

"A project, do you think I think of you as that? No, I think of you as anyone else would. An injured human in need of support." I say, using my best convincing smile. It works.

By the end of the day, Genji is able to move up to 4 miles per hour on his own. I had no idea that a convincing smile and a few well said words of encouragement could get such a stubborn man to do what I wanted to. 

The next day, I reported back to reaper, who was attempting to throw away a picture of what I instinctively knew was him and Jack Morrison, or Soldier 76, as he goes by now. He looks a bit displeased, most likely because of when Genji, was able to sucker punch him in the face, but he did keep his deals. Genji could stay. How wonderful. I'm thinking I'll give him his new mask tomorrow. I looked up how traditional Japanese demons looked and I do believe that the design will be quite fitting for the theme I wish to go for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I have no schedule for updates, so sorry if I go on a long hiatus.


End file.
